


20% Power Restored

by mamaclover



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: Julie was tired from chasing Leslie and getting chased by countless monsters. Trying to find a way and survive sometimes comes with a price.





	20% Power Restored

**Author's Note:**

> A commission I finished last year and the commissioner allowed me to post it today! Evil Within is one my favorite games so I love writing about it! Please leave a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed it!

Julie Kidman felt hopeless. Her assignment, find Leslie for Mobius, felt almost like a game of cat and mouse. Every turn in the darkened corridor of this strange world that wasn't even real only left Kidman eve more lost.  
STEM kept connecting her mind with at this point anyone who was connected and left her trying to figure out who.  
Leslie was the priority but seeing him in this place had to be some sort of trick. The Leslie she knew had trouble walking on his own and stumbled while the one she spotted walked normally. No missteps or shaky movements.

Kidman wondered if Ruvik was behind this, making an illusion to lure Kidman away. She had enough going on, being chased by the lamp monster with the nice legs.

Slumping down against a desk, Kidman took a deep breath.  
This was more than she expected and had to finish this mission soon before a few things could take her out. The monsters that appeared from the shadows or the reanimated bodies that leapt at her like a creature from a horror movie.  
Ruvik finally finding Leslie before her or somehow finding Leslie dead.  
Kidman doubted that last one. All the monsters never seemed interested in the patient, always letting him run away without chase.  
The lamp monster, Shade she thought she read somewhere, kept calling out Leslie's name in a wheezy voice so she thought it wasn't out to kill him.

Kidman shivered at the thought of seeing Shade kill again. The only thing she heard was the scream of a man followed by a sound so inhuman, it left the agent feeling sick.  
Only once had she seen what was under the sheet from a close call and one time was enough.  
Rows of teeth, drool and red flesh came to mind and she quickly shook her head to rid these thoughts.

Hearing a pair of footsteps made Kidman straighten up, looking through the window and seeing her 'partners', Sebastian Castellanos and Joesph Oda! Hurrying down a staircase to try and catch up, Kidman stopped as she watched the two of them go upwards inside an elevator. Boxes upon boxes blocked her path but she saw it went to the lower floor.  
So with a new resolves to find the two men and confirm they were real, Kidman left the area to find the entrance to the lower floor. 

\----

Kidman found herself on the bottom floor where the elevator seemed to be working.  
A hand scanner was set by the door but from the look of the room, it was the source of power to the building. Thick wires were laid out and twined around the power boxes that were as tall as her.  
Being mindful of the wires and the crackling of electricity, Kidman made her way to the elevator and pressed her hand against the scanner.  
She was almost afraid it wouldn't work like the last few, deeming her terminated but a soft ping signaled the elevator.  
With a sigh of relief, the Mobius agent took a step back for a moment of rest while the elevator came back down. 

Until the lights went out.  
Kidman gritted her teeth when an automated voice asked for patience as the power was being restored. Kidman could wait a few minutes, she told herself almost not believing her own words.  
The sound of metal creaking and a familiar click of ruby red heels proved that her reassurance was wasted.

Diving out of sight, Kidman watched from the side of a power box as Shade burst through two thick pipes and shined her light through the room. The monster seemed different than the few times their paths crossed.  
Her legs weren't as stable, quivering and even almost slipping a few times. Usually her steps were long and quick at the same time, always leaving Kidman wondering where she would end up appearing.  
Pulling away to hide behind the power box, Kidman tried to figure out why the monster was acting so strange.  
Even with the buzzing of the electricity trying to restore the power, she could hear the labored breathing of Shade as she wandered around the room. 

“20% power restored.”

Kidman switched places as Shade turned to the door at the sound of the automated voice.  
It was as if she was trying to find something other than Leslie now.  
Kidman hoped it wasn't what she thought Shade was looking for.

“Kidman...”

Again the soft yet gritty voice but instead of Leslie, it was for her.  
The monster wanted her. 

“50% power restored.”

Looking at the bar that was halfway lit then over to the long legged monster who almost hissed at the sparks flying from an open wire nearby, Kidman realized this could be her chance.  
If she could take out the monster as the elevator arrived, her chance of surviving would increase.

Somehow stun Shade enough to give her the time to run and escape was the only way. If she kept hiding, Kidman would surely get caught.

'Now or never, Julie,' she thought to herself, hearing the automated voice announced 80 percent.

Sneaking to the power box next to Shade, Kidman saw the live wire with sparks flying just at the monster's feet. 

One shove, one shock and one hundred percent power.

Kidman waited for the moment and as she rose with her hands ready, a red light hit her almost instantly.

She had been caught. The strength from her body was slowly fading and she thought she was about to see what was under the monster's sheets again.  
Slumping down when her legs gave out, Kidman couldn't pull her gaze from the red light as Shade leaned down close to the agent.

“Kidman...”

Her haunting voice made Kidman want to try to run.

“100% power restored.”

Kidman glared up at Shade, trying to gather the strength to retaliate against the monster and try to make a run for the fully powered elevator.  
With just a swing of her hand, Kidman was pressed onto her back with the red hell digging into her shoulder!  
Shade made a sound similar to a growl before she knelt down in between Kidman's legs as if looking for something there.  
Sitting up on her elbows weakly to stare down, Kidman wondered what the monster was searching for. She didn't find anything to use against the monsters or even Ruvik just yet so what was this long legged monster looking for?

“Kidman...”

Again she tried to use her little bit of strength left to scoot back only for Shade to shine the red light again! Her elbows gave out and Kidman flopped onto the floor with almost all of her strength now gone.  
Seeming pleased with the agent's position, Shade went back to in between Kidman's legs to start adjusting them in between her own. Kidman couldn't help but stiffen when she felt something wet press against the crotch of her pants.  
Then it hit her hard as the monsters started to grind against her!

This monster was looking to get off, not kill her.

'Just yet.'

The thought crossed her mind and she went into panic mode. She tried to back away, the sudden surge of fear giving her the adrenaline to move her body!  
Shade didn't bother to shine her light, screeching as she once again pressed her heel down onto Kidman enough to break the skin!  
It left the agent to cry out in pain and still struggle.  
Shade pulled her heel out of her shoulder, sliding in between Kidman's legs again to frantically rub against her as if to convince her.

'Maybe this is all she wants,' Kidman tried to convince herself, shivering to feel the wetness against her.  
Maybe if Shade got off, Kidman could take the chance to run.  
It only seemed to anger Shade when she tried to move but accepting now seemed to calm her rage and just leave her desperate.  
If that was the case, Kidman would just ride this out and hope for the best.

Moving her hips enough to test Shade's reaction, the monster reacted wildly and started to rub harder. It almost seemed as if it wasn't enough.  
The layer of pants and her underwear were in the way and Kidman was worried through her desperate movements that Shade would tear through them.

“W-Wait.”

Again a soft growl at Kidman's words but putting her hands up in defense, she tried to keep moving her hips to show she still wanted this. Shade almost purred as Kidman reached down to undo the button of her tight, muck stained jeans and shimmied them down her legs along with her panties.  
Shade was excited by the sight of Kidman's pussy, already pressing her own against hers.  
To her surprise, Kidman didn't expect to feel how soft the monster's pussy felt against her own! There was a bit of hair but the lips were plump and soft enough to excite Kidman and gasp out loud!

The feeling of their clits rubbing one another surprised Kidman who got back onto her elbows to watch. It was strange to hear the soft coos of the monster who couldn't stop shivering.  
Kidman didn't blame her.  
She had expected the monster not to even have a vagina but just more teeth and bloody flesh. The skin there was pinkish but the liquid that seeped from Shade's pussy was just like Kidman's.  
It was shocking but felt good so far without seeing that vertical jaw so she could only just enjoy it.  
Shade whined after a few more minutes of grinding, making Kidman wonder if this was enough. With how wet they both ended up, it was starting to get difficult to keep their proper pace.  
Shade huffed somehow, sounding like a balloon deflating slowly until her light brightened.

Kidman had never seen it glow so soft yet bright and was surprised when Shade stood up to untangle their legs.  
The light shone down on Kidman, leaving her to squint her eyes and cover them with her hands.

“Kidman...”

The light traveled upwards, making the agent wonder if Shade was done and about to leave when she felt the ends of the monster's sheet gently brush her cheek.  
Opening her eyes, only the sight of Shade's still wet pussy was presented to her! It didn't take long for her to understand, swallowing the lump in her throat as Shade started to lower herself.  
With how long her legs were, kneeling over Kidman still gave enough room to hover over her face.  
With the dress like rags Shade wore, it was almost impossible to make out anything but what was not even a few inches away.

Kidman thought it would smell different or taste foul, like everything she ran into so far but with the first tentative lick, it was...surprising.

There was a strong taste but almost sweet. Her lips easily spread and everything was soft inside! Kidman focused on Shade's swollen clit, hearing a high keening that must have meant she was close.  
The agent tried to hurry her pace, fingers joining in with pleasuring the quivering monster.  
Leaking more and cooing softly, Kidman had to focus from the lack of air leaving her starting to feel lightheaded. 

Shade whined, legs almost giving out to press her pussy on top of Kidman's face while her tongue swirled deep inside her. A soft gasp that sounded human like to Kidman and Shade was no longer squeezing the agent between her thighs and relaxed.

Kidman took in a lungful of air, gasping and struggling to stay focused as Shade slowly raised off the agent slowly. 

Unsteady clicks of her heels softly echoed in the power room until Kidman couldn't hear them anymore. She waited, rubbing the mess Shade left on her face with a shaky hand. 

This felt like a dream. As if she was stuck in another part and would wake up. But time passed and Kidman wasn't waking up even after closing her eyes for a few minutes.  
Sitting up, the agent peeked in between her legs just to see the remnants of Shade's juices. Tempted to reach down to get one last taste, Kidman instead reached over to her pants to slip them back on and tried to stand up.  
The hard hits took a toll on her, leaving Kidman tired and sore.  
The power was back on and ready for her to go up and follow Sebastian and Joesph.

As the glass elevator doors closed, Kidman leaned against the wall and saw Shade come back into the doorway to watch her go upwards to who knows where.  
Kidman only hoped Shade wouldn't chase her so hard. Let her at least find something besides Shade that was real.  
With a sigh, Kidman could only hope. 

Shade seemed sated for now but if the need came again, Kidman could always try to calm her one more time.


End file.
